


A Big Black Sky by AlexMeg - Fanart

by Ellie_The_Hippo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: <3, Art, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy is a Good Father, Drawing, Hugs, My First Fanart, We all need hugs, everyone is trying so hard, he is just so darn perfect, i drew this while neglecting to do my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_The_Hippo/pseuds/Ellie_The_Hippo
Summary: Hello! I made this cover (fanart? alternative? idk) for one of my all-time favorite fics, "A Big Black Sky" by AlexMeg!! This fic brought me to tears multiple times and was honest-to-Merlin one of the most beautiful things I have ever read, full stop. Three notes:First, being the utter and complete doofus that I am, I forgot to double check the title of the fic before it was too late, *internal screaming*, so please forgive me for the mistake!Second, I am also now realizing that the artwork I created has an uncanny resemblance to the one the author created, which was not intended.Third, if for some reason this fanart is found before you have read the story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do yourself a massive favor and GO READ IT!!!!! Just a heads up, it deals with subjects related to child abuse, implied/referenced rape/non-consensual, domestic violence, homelessness, manipulation, suicide and contemplative suicide, implied prostitution, implied mpreg and panic attacks. Please keep this in mind if you decide to check this masterpiece out. There are also content and trigger warnings throughout the story. :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Big Black Sky by AlexMeg - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Big Black Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551733) by [AlexMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/pseuds/AlexMeg). 



> Hello! I made this cover (fanart? alternative? idk) for one of my all-time favorite fics, "A Big Black Sky" by AlexMeg!! This fic brought me to tears multiple times and was honest-to-Merlin one of the most beautiful things I have ever read, full stop. Three notes:
> 
> First, being the utter and complete doofus that I am, I forgot to double check the title of the fic before it was too late, *internal screaming*, so please forgive me for the mistake! 
> 
> Second, I am also now realizing that the artwork I created has an uncanny resemblance to the one the author created, which was not intended. 
> 
> Third, if for some reason this fanart is found before you have read the story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do yourself a massive favor and GO READ IT!!!!! Just a heads up, it deals with subjects related to child abuse, implied/referenced rape/non-consensual, domestic violence, homelessness, manipulation, suicide and contemplative suicide, implied prostitution, implied mpreg and panic attacks. Please keep this in mind if you decide to check this masterpiece out. There are also content and trigger warnings throughout the story. :)

*~*~**~*~* 


End file.
